


Time

by jraam



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, Other, Vampires, Vampirism, race neutral, volkihar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jraam/pseuds/jraam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you accepted the Gift from Harkon, time has felt... Different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so bad at titles i know

Ever since you accepted the Gift from Harkon, time has felt... Different.

It's not that you consciously think about being immortal and having all the time in the world; you still worry about being killed in battle and still try to make the most of your days. It's just that now, time passes when you don't notice. You might look over to Serana and get a bit distracted studying her features, and only snap out of it when your hunger roars within you and grabs your attention back hours later.

You don't mind it too much. If you're going to spend eternity getting distracted by someone... You're glad it's her.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW: i now take requests for skyrim, fallout 4, and stardew valley on [jraam-ao3](http://jraam-ao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
